The little badass that carried the name of Rose Lily Potter
by Cheliz
Summary: What if Harry had a long lost sister? That he always had a strange feeling if someone said Rose?He doesn't know anyhing 'till in the beginning f hs sixth year Draco tells that he found her and blackmails him with it. She doesn't know about magic and is vulnerable...But is she really?Or hasshe other talents. When he finds her she sure is a handfull!
1. The beginning

Prologue Lily Potters p.o.v

After i shortened my pregnancy, everything went fine. I couldn't risk it having a second child being born at the end of the seventh because that was when the child would have been born.  
When i found out i was pregnant for the second time i drunk many possions and did many spells. Result? On the 24th of December, officially the second month of my pregnancy, my daughter was born.  
She truly looked a LOT like James. Brown hair, brown eyes...Only she had the curls that my mom used to. It was her first Halloween and Harry's second. I had the feeling the dark lord was close.  
Noboby, not even our friends, well except for Sirius because he also was her godfather, knewed of her existence. I was insure if we would make it 'till next year so i had a plan.  
A plan involving a lot of broken laws. I had hexed somebody. A muggle. He had taken care of a house. A house guarded with magic. Their where books and an portet. He would teach my children how to speak.  
I mean kids aren't allowed to raise themselves, but with all the magic i had the people convinced that they where exceptions of that law. The two of us would set a fake trap and later they wouldn't find my kids.  
We would maybe be death but they would not. Everything for my kids...I just brought my daughter to the house. Now only Harry was left. Then HE came. " No please,take me!  
Not Harry, please not Harry!" I begged. " Go out of the way woman!" He growled." No, no, no!" " As you wish... " He laughed like the maniac he was. " Avada Kedavra!" Then i died.  
Only thinking, my children. They would grow up without each other. Harry probably was alive by my sacrifice but he would never get to her. My sweet little...Then i truly left my body.  
Not knowing the future or my childrens' safety.


	2. 1

Chapter 1 Discovery Harry's p.o.v

" I killed Sirius Black!" Yelled Bellatrix Lestrange in my dreams. Then i heared her. God thank you. I opened my eyes and found Hedwig. The sweet savior."Thanks Hed." I turned myself around in the bed.  
I smelled the smell of breakfast.I ran downstairs. I was hungry like Ron! And that meant something...Boy he could eat! Ron Weasley was my best friend of all time.  
And with that thought, the young ginger popped up just around the corner.I couldn't wait 'till Hogwarts started today. It was my home. " Hey, Harry." He spoke.I looked at the tall boy.  
I was short, green eyes and had black, wild hair." Hey, Har." Ginny said. I could smell the parfume coming from her. It was given by Hermione. It was called something with the name of...Rose.  
I had always a strange feeling in my stomach when i heared that name or the smell.I always felt worried. Sadness. It was familiar...  
As if i had lost someone important with that name. A little bit like when i heared the name Lily or James or... deeply pained me. I had always the feeling i had to search for that Rose.  
I would never EVER loose it. Maybe it had to do with that secret Sirius wanted to tell me. Maybe he knewed what my feeling was. I will never know...

It was in the train when i got the first clue. I was hiding for Malfoy but it was definitely a bad idea. He knewed i was there and hit me with a spell. He grabbed the invisability cloak and smirked.  
" Hello Potter. Did you hear something nice? Did your mother ever told you it was rude to eavesdrop?...O yeah that was right. She's dead. This one is for my father." He stepped hard on my nose.  
Causing to break it. " Next time don't anger me, otherwise there is going to happen something to your precious little Rose. I hope you still remember who she is or that you at least care to know.  
You don't want her dead or with the dark lord do you? Don't tell anybody... Goo bye. Hope you have a nice trip back to London." He fake smiled and hidden me. He quickly left the train. I wondered. How did he knewed about Rose? And who the hell was she? So many questions. Yet there was only one awnser or solution. Draco Malfoy. He would find out. All was it the last thing he would do.

I discovered who she was two weeks later. Draco Malfoy was found. Thanks to the map. It was night and when i got to him he was crying on the floor of the girls lavatory." Concious kicking in Draco?"  
He turned around and scowled at me. " Potter." He spat. Like it was a curseword. " Hello, and please, no games. In the train you told me.I want to know." " I told you lots of things in the train of Hogwarts.  
Where and when." " I said no games! Shut up! You know exactly about who i am talking you are not that dumb. Tell. Me. About. Rose." I demandingly hissed. He laughed.  
" Yeah,you would like to know do you?" " Draco Malfoy tell me now before i torture you! And i am not afraid of the professors!" " I should be carefull. I could do something bad to her like bringing her to the dark lord like i already told you...But it would be more fun if you knew WHO was in the game." He laughed. I felt myself deathly worried.  
" Little bittle..." " Shut up!Please tell me." Again he laughed. " See. This summer i discovered something. A girl living in a muggle town .I felt magical power and when i wanted to look at her parents, i couldn't find i was told she lived alone since her first year. Muggleborn i first thought but then...  
I could see some resemblings. Then i broke into her house and stole some of her hair out of a hairbrush. It completely was right you know. She was...I never thought she was.  
She...Is Rose Lily Potter. Your long lost baby sister."


	3. 2

Inkfalls, Guava2, thanks for the review. And Guest...Why do i have to feel bad? You where kinda you dn't like it, okay. Everybody has an opinion, but that i should feel bad and all, that's mean and kind off could hurt someone's feelings. Writers are person's to!

Chapter 2 True identity

( Flashback from chapter 1)  
" Draco Malfoy tell me now before i torture you! And i am not afraid of the professors!" " I should be carefull. I could do something bad to her like bringing her to the dark lord like i already told you...But it would be more fun if you knew WHO was in the game." He laughed. I felt myself deathly worried.  
" Little bittle..." " Shut up!Please tell me." Again he laughed. " See. This summer i discovered something. A girl living in a muggle town .I felt magical power and when i wanted to look at her parents, i couldn't find i was told she lived alone since her first year. Muggleborn i first thought but then...  
I could see some resemblings. Then i broke into her house and stole some of her hair out of a hairbrush. It completely was right you know. She was...I never thought she was.  
She...Is Rose Lily Potter. Your long lost baby sister."  
(chapter 2 begins here)

Harry's p.o.v Draco Maloy laughed mean. " That isn't possible. I don't have a sister." " Really Potter? So the name Rose doesn't sound familiar? So you don't feel lonely when you hear the name?  
You don't feel the urge to protect her?Worried?Love?" He was true on that point. I felt it all. I could already hear her laughter, as if it was long laughter. And most of all...  
Why would Draco lie about this. Blackmail maybe? Probably. But still i needed the truth. " Do you lie?" " No...But in order to keep it a secret this is my propisition: You don't follow me.  
You don't hex me or call me names. Except for Master hex Granger multiple times for me and be mean againt the Weaselbees. You quit relay your Captain posistion and quit the team.  
If you do it, she will remain safe and if i am so good hearted, you will get her back." I hated Ferrett more with the minute. " I agree, but i want her location BEFORE i will notify the order.  
And you will get punished before you can say chocolate frogs." He smirked evily. " I will see..." Then he walked out of the lavatory.

Ron and Hermione HATED me. Ginny cried every time she saw me. I felt bad. Guilty. But still...I had to do it for my sister. Right now i was Slytherins servant. Mostly Draco,Blaise and Pansy.  
I even thought that i would kill myself before i was going to find my little i had a left it for me on the table of the Gryffindor commen room.

Congratultions. You did well. If you pull out one more thing i will get her for see your sister? Here is what to do:  
Go to the Astronomy tower, midnight sharp. I will see you there and the little bird is going to tell where to find Rose.  
Draco Malfoy.

" Letters from the git? Didn't know you two where dating. Let me see." Ronald Billius Weasley, once my best friend spoke." No!" I yelled. Sadly Ginny knewed how she could get it from me.  
Only Hermione Jean Granger, she and Ron where paying she read it out loud." No Ginny no!" I begged. But still she wouldn't listen. " Congratulations. You did well. If you pull out one more thing i will get her for see...O god." Ginny gasped. " Gin?Ginny?Ginny?Ginerva Molly Weasley awnser me! . .Wrong?!" Ron looked at me. " Don't tell. Please." " That is not your bussiness. We have the right to know!" Hermione screeched. I shook my head. " Not on this are my private bussinesses. It is an important secret...So don't you dare to tell something bad is going to happen to her. Please Ginny please." I begged looked at me and quickly trew ghe letter in the fire.  
" Ginny what have you done?!You helped him! He has been SO mean to you, me and he even hexed Hermione multiple times, still you save him because of a bloody crush?!" Ron screamed so hard that everyone turned around to look at us. Dean Thomas, Ginny's boyfriend madly stormed out. But she didn't seemed to care. " Ronald, this is important! I understand his actions...  
It's for her isn't it?" She asked. I nodded. " See, i thought it probably you where sworn to secrecy?" Again i nodded. " I will help you with her." At least someoone was at my side. No matter what i had done., i could count on Ginny." You help him with his girl/boyfriend?Even tho you love him yourself ? You truly are dumb." Hermione nodded in agreement.  
I couldn't believe it. Ron being a stubborn git,i could 'Mione?I was shaking with anger." Can i come with you?" Ginny asked me.I nodded quickly. She was my friend.I loved her and she was here.  
With me and my sister.I would be forever gratefull.


	4. 3

Chapter 3 Draco's test

(Flashbacks from chapter 1&2)  
Chapter 1:  
" Draco Malfoy tell me now before i torture you! And i am not afraid of the professors!" " I should be carefull. I could do something bad to her like bringing her to the dark lord like i already told you...But it would be more fun if you knew WHO was in the game." He laughed. I felt myself deathly worried.  
" Little bittle..." " Shut up!Please tell me." Again he laughed. " See. This summer i discovered something. A girl living in a muggle town .I felt magical power and when i wanted to look at her parents, i couldn't find i was told she lived alone since her first year. Muggleborn i first thought but then...  
I could see some resemblings. Then i broke into her house and stole some of her hair out of a hairbrush. It completely was right you know. She was...I never thought she was.  
She...Is Rose Lily Potter. Your long lost baby sister."  
Chapter 2: " Do you lie?" " No...But in order to keep it a secret this is my propisition: You don't follow me.  
You don't hex me or call me names. Except for Master hex Granger multiple times for me and be mean againt the Weaselbees. You quit relay your Captain posistion and quit the team.  
If you do it, she will remain safe and if i am so good hearted, you will get her back." **********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Ronald, this is important! I understand his actions...  
It's for her isn't it?" She asked. I nodded. " See, i thought it probably you where sworn to secrecy?" Again i nodded. " I will help you with her." At least someoone was at my side. No matter what i had done., i could count on Ginny." You help him with his girl/boyfriend?Even tho you love him yourself ? You truly are dumb." Hermione nodded in agreement.  
I couldn't believe it. Ron being a stubborn git,i could 'Mione?I was shaking with anger." Can i come with you?" Ginny asked me.I nodded quickly. She was my friend.I loved her and she was here.  
With me and my sister.I would be forever gratefull.  
(chapter 3 begins here)

Ginny's p.o.v I was dressing myself. I still couldn't believe it. Harry had sister. A little now i at least understanded it did everything, the curses, the names and the pranks; all for her. He was loyal.  
Even tho he hasn't even seen the girl since probably the nght of Halloween. When he lost his parents. I was happy for him that Draco had found her, but scared at the same time.I could see why Harry went so far.  
If Voldemort knew that she existed,if he did and then would discover that she was still alive...It would threaten her. He would use her to get to Harry. She would mostly end up .  
And much more worse things. Maybe even rape. He was probably scared to death because she was so close to that fate. I would protect her. I loved Harry for years. I wasn't ready to loose him.  
And if she would be saved and if i could get Harry; she would be my sister in law. I never had a sister. She probably is the same age as me.A fifth or fourth could be my would be so nice.  
I made my way to him, in the middle of the night. He wore his cloak and we squished ourselves together under it. n a weird way of walking we made it to the tower. Waiting for Draco Malfoy.  
When the git finally came he was suprised. " Miss Weaselbee what are you doing here?" " Ginny is smart. She found the letter and knew about Rose. Don't worry, she burned it. She's the only one who knowes.  
No teachers are didn't dare." Malfoys eyes where squeezed together and finally he said, " Fine. Let ginger stay. But if little red only tells one soul about it or betrays us now, something..."  
" No need to threaten Draco.I already know what you would do to my little baby sister." Harry winked and we followed he had a bottle of firewhiskey in his hand and some ingredients.  
" Malfoy what the fucking heck." What is this suppossed to mean?" Well Saint Potter and Miss Weaselbee,i want your help.I am busy with a have to help me." I laughed." Problem with Snapes homework?"  
" for my own ...Help me. NOW." I wondered where it was for...  
Harry's p.o.v He is going to use us to kill Dumbledore. I knewed it. But still...She was my comes first right?Later i am going to protect now, focus on Rose. We brewed for what has seemed HOURS.  
Then he took a sip from his bttle firewhiskey. " Thanks, now follow me. " " Am i now allowed to see my sister? " " Nope. First...A test." " What?!You said..." " I didn't say this was what you where going to do to get her. Nope. You did this out of help." I bursted out of anger but i followed. I was truly sick of his games. " Here." I followed him to a door.  
In the room there was lots of objects." In here there is an secret door that leads to a library with ancient dark magic books. You are supposed to find it. But beware. It is well protected." *********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
After hours of being lost we found saw the door and it lookednormal but looks decive. " Harry." Her soft voice spoke. " Look." She pointed at an text. It looked like an old language.  
" What is it? What does it mean?" She smiled. " It's from a muggle named Virgil. It's Latin...Don't look at me like that. I am not dumb you says:  
Flectere si negueo superos, Acheronta movebo.  
Means: If i cannot move Heaven, i will raise Hell." After she said that something cut her wrist. " Auw!" She said with a little bit of anger. I had to say, the Latin sounded smart. I loved her more with the second. Smart woman are hot...  
But not Hermione i think. She isn't as pretty, talented,cute,brilliant,sweet and loyal as blood seemed to form a text. It said; " Who is the one that rots? The one that is beautiful as long as she lives?  
The one that is free and is sharp? One awnser, one name. Look hard and you will retrive what is lost." They frowned. The one who rots? The one that is beautiful? We couldn't get it.  
After centuries of guessing i gave up. I sank down my streamed down my whiped them away and whispered sadly; " Rose..." Suddenly the doors swung open." Rose?...  
Of course. A rose is beautifull, later she rots away and her dorns are sharp as it's a name. he was it all along!" I said cheerfully and suddenly we heard a voice from the library. " Duh! It took you hours.  
Man!Next time Draco, please give me something less boring to read and some muggle Nintendo DS games. I was bored to DEATH!" A young girls voice complained. In shock, we turned around. Only to be faced by my sister...


	5. 4

Chapter 4 Rose Liliy Potter, the so called 'Ravenchild'  
(Flasbacks from chapters 1,2&3)  
Chapter 1: " She...Is Rose Lily Potter. Your long lost baby sister."

Chapter 2: No matter what i had done., i could count on Ginny." You help him with his girl/boyfriend?Even tho you love him yourself ? You truly are dumb." Hermione nodded in agreement.  
I couldn't believe it. Ron being a stubborn git,i could 'Mione?I was shaking with anger." Can i come with you?" Ginny asked me.I nodded quickly. She was my friend.I loved her and she was here.  
With me and my sister.I would be forever gratefull.

Chapter 3:  
A young girls voice complained. In shock, we turned around. Only to be faced by my sister...

(chapter 4 begins here)  
Ginny 's p.o.v I saw a girl slowly walking out of the darkness. Her hair, it was curly, but not so bushy as Hermione's. Her hair was black, just like her was clear she had been brought up in the sun. She had a tan.  
Some of her locks where twirled together and spun around to make her face clear, as some kind off headband. Rose was a black and breathtaking, dangerous and innocent at the same time.  
She looked as a beautiful fallen angel, coming to take your long black dress was longer as her and slid over the ground. It was as black as black could be. It suited her. We where her prey.  
She looked at us, with a questiong look upon her face. She was a beauty no one would probably ever forget. A dark godess. Her dress reminded me of ravenwings, how shiny they are;and how black as midnight.  
Her childish face was could she not be?She would sure make Hogwarts an unforgettable place for our generation. Not only because she was a potter girl. No. She smiled. It was also very pretty.  
" Hello." She said with a little accent. It looked Spanish or voice was childish as well. So innocent, nobody could probably refuse her walked ,confident.  
Like royalty. She stopped a few feet before us." Are you my brother?" She asked towards Harry. He nodded. Somehow she reminded me of Thomas. Not Voldemort but his child years.  
Confident, unforgotable pretty and looked dark. Never forget dark. I couldn't shake of the feeling that she was the angel of death, coming to take my soul. " You are?'' She asked afraid.  
She was probably scared. " Don't worry Rose. Don't. I am Ginny Weasley." I tried to smile. Then i was shocked. She put her hand on my cheek and stroke it. " He loves you Ginerva. Realise that.  
Realise that young one." She spoke as if she was an old mother. Then she slidded pass us. " Coming?" She said cheerfully. She almost danced out of the room. Like a waltz. She was indeed a rose.  
But also a ravenchild. She reminded me of an raven, with her haunting presence, her darkness and the way she had a look far passed n her eyes. One that said, i am not afraid to kill you.  
I even heared that there where indians in america that believed the reaper was presented by an awful creature, half an human old man,half raven. They where right on some point. She was death.  
A lullaby, she haunted me. I was afraid. Truly afraid. All caused by one young girl.

Harry's p.o.v " Come! It is breakfast!" I yelled. " God has it been so long?" Ginny asked. I nodded. " Yes, but first we are going to Dumbledore and you are going to take a uniform." I spoke to my little sister.  
I already knewed half of the Hogwarts boys would be after her. She had a nice face and looked like a young cheery angel. An angel with a deep soft side. I thought back at what she said to Ginny.  
My sister was a mystery that wasn't easily solved.

Hermione's p.o.v I wondered what Ginny and Harry had discussed with Dumbledore. I did and then he announced, " Everyone we have great news." He spoke. News? Exams?Yes! But that didn't matter those two.  
" Hogwarts will give education to someone lost and hidden, a lost family member, someone nobody thought that existed, but does." Wait...Who does exist? Suddenly the sorting hat appeared.  
" Be welcome, to a long lost sister, somebody that disseapered fifteen years ago... Welcome, to Rose Lily Potter!" He yelled. The whole school fell quiet. Rose...?  
Harry had a sister?! The doors opened and everybody quickly turned around, scared or excited to see her. There she was. In the shadows she strode out. Her uniform was something that didn't suited her.  
She was . She slowly walked confident to the hat. Her black appearance turned gold. The blak hair looked dark brown with red in the magical sunlight. Her eyes matched her.  
Gold-brown with a little bit red. Her pink lips where stiff. Her eyes where big of curls waved after her, just like with Luna it looked as ocean waves. Peacefull. But she had something dark.  
Just like the bible said, Lucifer was the most beautiful of them all. Her she stood, like a young Succubus, a daughter of the devil, so pretty. She looked as day and night. I was afraid but amazed at the same time.  
Then i saw something, a look in her eyes when they slided past the Slytherins. Peace, like she made peace with everything around her and was ready to die. Like she would embrace and kiss it like an old friend.  
She wasn't afraid of the darkness, something inside of me told. She would never be.


End file.
